Naruto: versión UA
by Chocolate-con-mani
Summary: Primer drabble/One-shot: Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura: ¿Puede alguien enamorarse... por una violación?


Summary: "Primer drabble/One-shot: Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura: ¿Puede alguien enamorarse... por una violación?"

Advertencia: Posible OoC

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Masashi Kishimoto, la trama de la historia y los demás personajes si me pertenecen.

-"Diálogos"-

_"Pensamientos y __son frases (del pasado) que nuestro personaje recuerda__"_

**La "negrita" es para remarcar las cosas.**

**0. cs...0**: Flash Back, todo lo que este entre esas cosas será en cursiva. Posiblemente este en tercera persona.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º: Son cambios de escenas.

*Platicas por el teléfono (la otra persona que está en línea)*

-Se detallaran más las cosas-

Bueno, me base de un manga para el Drabble/One-shot, no me acuerdo el nombre. En realidad sólo fue la idea principal, ya saben lo de la violación. En fin, más info. Abajo.

Cómo ya mencioné ésta serie de Drabbles/One-shots será dedicada a mis lectores, el primer Cáp. Es sobretodo dedicado a todo los que me siguen (lo comenté en Oh genial...) en fin, muchas gracias por su apoyo. Esto es para ustedes.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

"Naruto; versión UA" 

Pareja de este drabble: **Sasuke/Sakura**

'¿Puede alguien enamorarse... por una violación?'

Los seres humanos son todos iguales; estúpidos e ignorantes. Piensan que con la información que tienen a la mano pueden ya saber lo que pasa en el mundo. Se creen superiores y minimizan al prójimo porque creen que es insignificante.

Yo soy humano.

Era estúpido e ignorante.

No, sigo siendo un estúpido.

Todo en mi vida siempre había sido envidiado por todos, sí, hasta yo me sentía dichoso de toda aquella superficialidad con la que veía las cosas. Mi padre y madre son seres importantes de sociedad; tanto que el dinero jamás ha faltado, tenemos de sobra. Mi hermano, si bien cuando era un crío le tenía celos y envidia por lo increíble y fabuloso que era, ahora lo que más le tengo es respeto, pues siempre teniendo esa cara hermética hace de los negocios de la familia un rotundo éxito. Tenía una novia; inteligente y sexy. Sí, con un cuerpo que destroza el autocontrol de cualquier hombre; incluyendo el mío.

Hasta que **aquello** sucedió.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-"Naruto... fui violado"- Le solté de golpe al rubio idiota que estaba a mi lado, al único que podría llamar mejor amigo –en mi mente, claro está-.

-"¿Qué?"- Me miraba el rostro como sí quisiera analizarlo, siendo sincero dudo que éste inútil lo llegué a conseguir. -"¿Quién fue?"-

-"Una chica que tenía el pelo rosa"- En ese momento lo único que podía hacer era mirar a la pantalla para ver como esas endemoniadas criaturas corrían sobre lo que parecían ser autos, no quiero recordar nada de ésa maldita noche.

Naruto soltó algunas carcajadas, el idiota no me creyó.

-"Por poco te la creo teme"- Se sigue riendo, será mejor que las cosas se queden así -"Si vas inventar algo así, entonces que sea creíble ¿Una chica con el pelo rosa? Sí, claro"-

Yo tampoco hubiera creído que algo así haya pasado.

Pero pasó.

**0. cs...0**

_-"¿A dónde vas?"-_

_-"A mi casa"- respondió Sasuke con gesto aburrido. No es que le molestara que su novia preguntara a donde iba, la cosa es que estaba harto de que lo hiciera cada vez que se levantaba del estúpido sillón._

_-"¿Tan pronto?"- La chica no lo pensaba dejar ir tan fácil, no cuando tenía ganas de un poco de sexo._

_Pero para su mala suerte el Uchiha ya se le había ido el buen humor con el que la había visitado._

_-"Me voy"- Susurró al momento de girar la perilla y cerrar la puerta de forma suave._

_Había un hecho que últimamente no lo dejaba tranquilo. No estaba enamorado. Eso lo sabía bien. Pero ¿No estaba mal sentir sólo atracción sexual por su pareja? Al principio sólo eran encuentros casuales que habían comenzado en una fiesta con alcohol y música -demasiado alta para su gusto-. Después fue por el hecho de que la chica parecía poder socializar bien con el resto del clan Uchiha y no parecía asustada cada vez que un miembro de dicho clan la mirara con superioridad y hasta desprecio. Luego, fue por el simple morbo de poder acostarse con ella en cualquier lugar._

_El jardín._

_La piscina._

_El baño de visitas._

_Y muchos otros lugares que recordaba con diversión. No estaba listo para el matrimonio, pero los herederos debían ser encargados de una vez por todas. Así lo pedía el patriarca Uchiha y sus órdenes no podían ser ignoradas. Debía de encontrar 'la pareja ideal' cómo se esmeraba en pronunciar su madre pero no tenía tiempo para idioteces. Debía casarse._

_Pareja ideal o no. Sé tenía que casar con su novia._

_Cuando vio el autobús enfrente de él no dudo en subirse a el. Pero algo lo detuvo y eso fue el agudo chillido que había hecho una mujer detrás de él. Que molestia._

_Miró de reojo que había pasado. La chica se había caído._

"_Tiene algo rosa en el cabello" La chica levantó la cara "Ah, es su cabello. Lo dicho; que molestia"_

_-"Hmp"- Había estirado su mano por mera educación, no por qué en realidad haya querido ayudar a la chica. Los ojos de ella se abrieron en su totalidad aún viendo su mano; molesto por ése hecho iba a retirar la mano cuando las manos de la chica agarraron fuertemente las suyas._

_Cuando alzó una ceja la chica se sonrojó._

_-"¡Gracias!"- No había necesidad alguna de gritar estando tan cerca. Sólo pudo gruñir._

_-"Hn"- La mayoría de la gente siempre se había quejado por sus monosílabos. Diciendo que cómo era posible que no pronunciara verdaderas palabras. _

_La chica de ojos verdes sólo se río._

"_Que rara es"_

_Cuando se iba a subir al autobús una voz lo interrumpió._

"_¿Qué no me puedo subir al __**maldito**__ autobús?"_

_-"Perdona, te fuiste tan rápido que ni tiempo me dio a decirte adiós. Nos vemos, amor"- Lo único que hizo fue besarlo apasionadamente, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos traseros apretándole dicha parte con lujuria._

_La rubia al verse satisfecha lo soltó._

"_Éste bombón es de alguien, pelo de chicle" La rubia miró a la chica, quien se encontraba atónita, con superioridad y sin más se despidió de él. _

_-"¡Te espero mañana!"- Prácticamente se lo gritó atravesándose la calle con descuido._

"_Idiota" Dos pensaron lo mismo._

_Ya por fin en el autobús el Uchiha se dio cuenta que la chica del extraño color de cabello lo observaba de manera nada discreta. Volteó para indicarle que lo sabía y que dejara de ser tan descarada. Ella sólo le sonrió._

_Rodó los ojos al instante. _

_Al bajarse decidió tomar un atajo. Eran las 11 y su padre quería hablar con él en la cena. Le daría un buen sermón por retrasarse, de seguro haría cómo que escuchaba a su padre. Se iría a su cama y dormiría. Estaba cansado y harto._

_De repente sintió un fuerte dolor en su cuello y al estrellarse contra el suelo trató de voltearse pero sólo sintió la misma sensación._

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

_-"Vaya, tardaste bastante en despertar __**Sasuke-kun**__"- El cuello le dolía horrores. Todo estaba oscuro así que parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a ésta. Enfocó la vista de donde provenía la voz. Poco a poco se hizo más visible; la luna llena alumbraba de manera escasa, pero esa luz fue suficiente para poder distinguir ese singular cabello._

"_La chica del autobús"_

_-"¿Qué hago aquí?"- Trató de mover sus manos y fue hasta ése momento que se dio cuenta de algo: estaba atado. Manos, pies, por el cuello, arriba de la cintura. -"¿Que estás haciendo? ¿! Qué es-?"-_

_-"Shh"- La idiota se había atrevido a poner uno de sus dedos en los labios de él._

"_¿Qué mierda está pasando? ¿Qué quiere hacer? ¿Me ha secuestrado ésta niña? ¿Dónde estoy?"-_

_Se preguntaba eso y más el Uchiha._

_-"Esto lo disfrutarás Sasuke-kun"-_

_-"¿Qué?"-_

_-"Ya no me ignorarás, no seré invisible nunca más, sí tengo que hacer esto para que me recuerdes toda tu vida; entonces lo haré"-_

"_¿De que jodidos habla? ¿Ignorado? ¡Ni siquiera la conozco!"_

_Sus manos se dirigieron al cinturón que él llevaba puesto. Lo desabrochó. Bajo los pantalones y los boxers para dejar su miembro expuesto._

_Se movió frenéticamente y quedó quieto de un momento a otro._

"_Alto, no ¡detente!"_

_Por primera vez en mucho tiempo; el Uchiha se había quedado sin palabras._

_La lengua de la chica recorrió su miembro, primero de manera lenta, cómo dudando si debería hacerlo. Después fueron lamidas largas hasta el punto de meterse el miembro a la boca. Queriendo o no, no pudo evitar excitarse. Aunque su miembro no subió en su totalidad. La chica ni pareció notarlo puesto que después de haber chupado y absorbido un rato; se separó._

_Ella se bajo el pantalón y las bragas que tenía._

"_¿Todavía no termina? No más"_

_-"Detente"- Susurró débilmente el Uchiha. Miró los ojos verdes por unos segundos y apartó la mirada. -"Por favor"- A la chica le partió el corazón y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero no, no podía detenerse; no ahora. Había comenzado y sabía que de ahora en adelante él la odiaría pero... la recordaría. Sabría que ella existiría. Dos años._

_Dos años siendo invisible para él. Ya no. Con esto, él sabría que ella vivía._

_No estando segura de cómo hacer que eso entrara en ella; se acomodo lo mejor posible, contó hasta tres y entró de golpe. Empezó a gimotear, gemir y hasta soltar pequeños chillidos. El dolor era intenso. Pero sí esa estúpida rubia lo había hecho; entonces ella también._

_Por las muecas de dolor y los sonidos que soltaba él supo que ella era virgen. No porque haya una 'especie de barrera' que el pene del hombre pueda sentir; eso era tonto y por demás fantasioso._

_Ella empezó a moverse lentamente mordiéndose el labio, tratando de acostumbrarse de sentir algo dentro de ella, todo era tan raro. El sentir una cosa que estaba dentro de ella. Sí, era de lo más raro. Poco a poco empezó con movimientos más acelerados, de arriba para abajo, de un lado a otro. No sabía que hacer y estaba segura que estaba mostrando perfectamente su inexperiencia en el asunto. Y de pronto 'una que otra sensación de placer' la abordaron. Esas corrientes eléctricas que recorrían su cuerpo entero, desde su vientre hasta su espalda; había una opresión en su corazón y dejó salir tímidos gemidos conforme sentía dichas corrientes. Eran pocas pero le gustaban._

_Así que eso era sexo. No. Ella le estaba haciendo el amor a Sasuke-kun._

_Había 'una que otra sensación de placer' pero lo que más sentía en esos momentos era asco, asco de sentirla a ella. Una completa enferma. Se negaba a soltar cualquier sonido. Estaba tenso y mantenía las cejas lo más fruncidas que podía, tenía la quijada fuertemente apretada y trataba de respirar de manera normal pero era obvio que fallaba por las pequeñas pausas que hacía._

_Se trató de contener pero sin previo aviso sintió lo que estaba por venir: se había corrido._

_Dentro de ella._

_Sólo pudo sentir escalofríos. La vio y ella no salía. Mostró un rostro de relajación; ella también se había venido. Entrecerró los ojos._

"_Maldita"_

_-"Sal ya"- El Uchiha la vio con todo el desprecio que podía sentir en esos momentos. Salió._

_Y de un momento a otro: lloró._

"_Yo soy el que quiere llorar"_

_-"Lo lamento Sasuke-kun, lo lamento tanto"_

_Lloró por un buen rato y luego su respiración se acompaso._

_Sin más; él soltó un par de lágrimas antes de caer profundamente dormido._

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

_Al día siguiente que despertó no la encontró a la vista._

_Se levantó y... vio sus manos con ligera sorpresa._

_Estaba desatado, sus pantalones estaban bien puestos. Creería que todo fue un sueño sino hubiera podido distinguir el cuarto de hotel y no su habitación._

"_En verdad pasó"_

_Con pesadez recorrió con la mano sus cabellos._

"_Estoy sudado"_

_Se iba a ir cuando al girar vio en el tocador un pedazo de papel._

'_Lo lamento Sasuke-kun, lo lamento tanto'_

"_Sí, claro. ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?"_

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

_Cómo era de esperar sus padres lo regañaron una vez que había llegado._

_Maldición._

_Sus planes de matrimonio se habían al carajo por esa idiota. Cada vez que su ex trataba de quitarle los pantalones o de tener sexo; no había podido evitar que el rostro de esa chica volviera a su memoria. Cualquier chica que trataba de insinuársele le recordaba a la de ojos verdes. Hacía unos dos meses no tenía sexo con nadie. La última fue su ex-novia 'Para tratar de olvida ése mal recuerdo' Pero lo único que provocó fue que la recordase más._

_Y aún seguía conservando ese pedazo de papel cómo si éste fuera el culpable de todo._

_Pensó en buscarla y así hacerle pagar la ofensa que le había hecho. Pero no, no lo había podido realizar._

_Lo único que quería era olvidar._

**0. cs...0**

Y aun así; sigue en mi mente.

-"Sasuke ¿estás bien?"- Al quitar la mano de la cara pude ver el rostro preocupado de Naruto.

-"Tsk, das miedo, me voy dobe"-

-"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que doy miedo Teme? ¡Todavía de que me preocupo por ti!"-

Di un portazo.

-"¡Malagradecido!"- Escuché del otro lado de la puerta.

-"Hmp"- Sonreí de buena gana al recordar las veces que nos hemos peleado. Muchas. Tantas que no recuerdo.

Salí de los dormitorios y lo primero que vi fue a mi ex.

No puede ser. Maldita sea mi suerte.

-"¡Sasuke! Contigo quería hablar"

-"Ahora no Ino"-

-"¿Entonces cuándo?"-

-"**Ahora no**"- Maldición lo que menos quiero es que alguien chillé en mi oído.

-"No te voy a martirizar con lo nuestro, eso ya fue historia pasada"- Levanté una ceja.

-"Entonces ¿Qué quieres?"-

-"Presumir"-

¿Qué? ¿Qué me puede presumir?

Enseguida lo supe. Me mostró su dedo anular; de la mano izquierda.

-"¡Estoy comprometida!"- Y chilló de la manera más aguda que he escuchado.

-"Ino"- Me quejé no sólo por el gritó sino por el abrazo.

-"No lo pude evitar"- Se rió de manera 'Sexy' o así es cómo recuerdo que solía llamarle.

-"Ino"- Una voz provino detrás de Ino. Me fije y si mal no recuerdo ése era...

-"Nara Shikamaru"-

-"Él mismo"- La voz que antes había sonado de lo más perezosa ahora se escuchaba fuerte y claro. Así que está celoso. Me lo comprobó cuando puso su mano alrededor de la cintura de Ino. Eso infló mi ego, para que negar lo obvio.

-"Bueno, en realidad"- Cuando Ino se mordió el labio inferior supe que quería algo.

-"¿Qué quieres?"-

-"Primero dime que sí"-

-"No"- Entrecerré los ojos a modo de advertencia. Sabía que ella conocía bien ésa mirada.

-"Sí no, no te digo"-

-"Hn. No lo hagas"- Pasé por su lado y me agarró el brazo.

-"Quiero que seas mi padrino"-

-"No"-

-"Por favor"- Trató de poner esa cara de 'cachorro' -otro de las cosas que siempre decía que hacía-, estúpido intento. Sabe que así no me convencerá. Me solté de manera brusca.

-"**No**"-

No haré algo tan tonto cómo eso.

Recuerdo la mano del tal Nara alrededor de la cintura de Ino.

Antes al ver a Ino con un tipo hacía mi sangre hervir. Odiaba que tocaran lo mío. Y ahora...

Nada. No había sentido ni madres.

Maldita.

Después de estos tres meses sigues en mi cabeza.

Sus manos, su boca, sus labios, su rostro, su cuerpo, su raro cabello.

Sus ojos. Sus verdes ojos.

Joder.

Guardo el estúpido pedazo de papel. Necesito una ducha fría.

Otra vez.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-"No puedo creer que esté aquí, maldición Naruto ¿Por qué no te mueres?"- Gruñí.

-"No **blasfeméis** en la casa del señor Sasuke"- Era obvio que quería soltar una carcajada.

Idiota.

-"Naruto ¿La casa del señor no acepta aberraciones?"-

-"Nop"-

-"Entonces no entiendo que haces aquí"-

-"¡Teme! ¡Maldito desgraciado!"-

-"Joven ¿Podría no decir blasfemia en la casa del señor?"-

-"Pero"-

Parece que lo quiere asesinar. Le sonreí de manera burlona.

-"Ésta me las pagas Sasuke"-

-"Lo que tú digas dobe"-

Shikamaru volteó y nos miro para luego sonreír y susurrar un 'Problemático'.

Al cruzar la puerta Ino, la música cursi sonó: Y la ceremonia comenzó.

Odie ser el padrino, pero odio más estar en una fiesta donde yo tengo que dar un discurso.

...

Al terminar con ésa cosa me dirigí a la mesa más apartada. No quería seguir con mujeres tratando de sacarme a bailar o los comentarios sin sentido de un Naruto borracho.

Quiero verla.

Quiero ver ése estúpido color. Sus ojos.

Quiero probar sus labios.

Quiero...

Maldición ¿Por qué el dobe tenía que elegir éste preciso momento para encontrarme?

-"Shasuke, mi amigo, my **besht **friend ¿Qué onda mi chavo?"-

¿Qué?

-"Lárgate"-

-"Puff. Que aguado"-

Volteé fastidiado, entonces la vi. Pelo rosa -suelto-, totalmente inconfundible. Ojos verdes. Vestido de un rosa claro, apretado de la parte de arriba; caído lo demás. Hasta sus rodillas. No me dejaba ver bien sus piernas.

-"Ah pero shí esh Shakura-chan, voy a shaludarla"

¿Qué? El dobe ¿La conoce?

-"Hablas de la de pelo rosado ¿verdad?"-

-"Ship, ahora que lo recuerdo tú mencionashte a una chica con pelo rosha"-

Venga idiota y ahora lo recuerdas. Precisamente cuando no puede ni pronunciar la 'S'.

-"¿Cuál es su nombre?"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"¡Su nombre! **Idiota**"-

-"Ah, Haruno Shakura-chan, mi buena amiga ¿No esh linda?"- Te golpearía de no ser porque se está alejando. -"Aunque no entiendo cómo es que no la conoces, después de todo; ella va a nuestra misma universidad, me pregunto ¿Por qué tanto interés justo ahora?"-

Maldita sea la hora que el alcohol parece haber activado al idiota éste.

-"No es tu problema"-

_-"Ya no me ignorarás, no seré invisible nunca más, sí tengo que hacer esto para que me recuerdes toda tu vida; entonces lo haré"-_

Me dirijo donde se encuentra, está abrazando a Shikamaru 'No puedo creer que te me casas'. Ése inútil vago la abrazó.

Jodido desgraciado.

Ganas de golpearlo no me faltaban pero sólo me fui hasta ellos y carraspeé. Sakura volteó y hubo dos emociones claras. Sorpresa y miedo. ¿Te acuerdas de mí y de lo que hiciste, verdad?

Sus ojos respondieron.

-"Con permiso"-

Sin previo aviso me la lleve de ahí.

Abrí los baños y la aventé contra el lavabo. Ella se volteó y me miro totalmente asustada. Puse mis manos a su alrededor.

Sin salida.

-"¿Esperas que te vea y actúe cómo sí nada?"-

-"Yo-o"-

-"Maldición"-

La besé. La besé por todas esas noches recordando cómo me había tocado y deseando hacerle pagar, deseando poder hacerle lo mismo que le hizo a él. En un principio con el propósito de hacerla sufrir pero poco a poco esa sed de venganza se tranformó en deseo puro.

De tratar de olvidarla a desearla. Mi maldita obsesión de poseerla y que gima mi nombre.

-"¿Qué me haz hecho?"- La volví a besar. Mis manos recorrían de su espalda a sus pechos, se posaron en su cuello. Le introduje mi lengua y empecé a jugar con la suya, ella la movía de manera torpe.

No pude evitar sonreír.

Me separó de ella.

Vi sus ojos y éstos tenían lágrimas.

-"¿Por qué? Creí que me odiabas Sasuke-kun"-

-"Te odio"- La expresión de dolor se agravó. -"Me haces sentir cómo un depravado al desear estar contigo cada segundo de mi maldita vida"-

-"¿Q-qué?"-

-"Eres lenta, Sakura"-

-"¿Cómo?"- Se veía sorprendida.

-"El dobe no es muy bueno guardando nombres"- Le sonreí.

Ella se sonrojó.

El problema de buscar pareja para mi matrimonio se había resuelto. Sólo faltaba mi heredero, ésa noche podía arreglarlo.

La iba a besar de nuevo.

-"Espera"- Gruñí al no poder besarla y contesté de mala gana -"Estoy...embaraz-zada"-

-"¿Qué?"- Fruncí el ceño ¿Quién había sido el maldito que-?

Hn.

-"Sakura ¿Qué estás viendo?"- Sabía bien que miraba mi miembro.

Al parecer el problema del heredero está resuelto. Aún así ésa noche entraría en ella.

-"Por cierto, no volverás a tener el control en algún tiempo, eres mala para ello. Hmp"- Se volvió a sonrojar.

-"Sasuke-kun"- Solté un monosílabo -"Lo lamento Sasuke-kun, lo lamento tanto"-

-"Sí bueno, yo no lo voy a lamentar, Haruno Sakura"-

Esto será... ¿Amor?

_**The end...**_

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

¡Y aquí termina!

Jeje no me pude resistir a escribir el The end...

Espero les haya gustado. Y cómo ya mencioné me inspire de un manga. Ahí la chica sólo se lo lame al chico, hay una carta y así el hombre no la olvida, pero pasan años y bueno la cosa es que está bien sicótico el manga. Da un poco de miedo pero me gusto el final jaja lo sé soy muy rara. En fin, luego les investigo el nombre.

Ah y recuerden pidan las parejas que les gusten.

Hay un corto Shika/Ino que se lo dedico a **Ilusion-chan **que desde hace un buen que no platico (bien-bien) con ella. Te extraño amiga...

Por cierto, sé que hay una especie de lemon pero mmm la verdad no se sí puede clasificar así ya que está muy leve, así que lo pondré cómo rated T, sí alguien le parece que debe ser M, me dice ¿va?

Bueno, eso es todo.

_¿Reviews?_

/complete-Stranger/

P.D. Disculpen por faltas ortográficas e incoherencias.


End file.
